Happily Ever After
by whatwhat
Summary: Happily ever after. It’s what everyone strives for, everyone wishes for. No matter what you want, or who you are, in the back of your mind you have a happily ever after. Doesn't Follow Show.


Happily ever after. It's what everyone strives for, everyone wishes for. No matter what you want, or who you are, in the back of your mind you have a happily ever after. What happens after you get it? What happens when you get everything you ever wanted, everything you ever thought you needed? Do you stop wishing, hoping and praying? Do you sit back and let you're perfect life surround you, move around you?

"I do…" She said with a smile playing on her lips. She stared at the man in front of her and knew that this was her happily ever after.

"Do you, Tyler Sawyer, take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked him, all eyes rested on him. Waiting for his answer.

"I can't…" He said suddenly. Out of nowhere, she thought the voice came from someone else, but it was from him. Tyler gripped her hands tighter, not letting her break their connection and stared in her eyes, "Haley…I'm so sorry."

She stood ridged and took a deep breath, trying to stay composed. Her life was falling apart around her and all she could do was stand here and stare at the man she was supposed to be with. The man who held the key to her happily ever after. The man who ripped it from her.

* * *

_One Year Earlier:_

_"Tyler…" She said with a grin, opening the door to their shared one bedroom apartment. "I got the job." She said excitedly._

_He looked up from his laptop with a surprised stare, and set the computer down. He walked over and picked her up, kissing her gently, "I'm so proud of you Hales…"_

_Haley and Tyler had met during freshman orientation at Brown. The two hit it off and began dating immediately. Most people thought it wouldn't last, her being from a wealthy family in South Carolina and him being the complete opposite, from a lower class family in upstate New York. The two didn't let anyone else affect their relationship, and on the eve of their college graduation, Tyler proposed to her. She obviously accepted the proposal and moved with him to New York City. They'd lived here for about a few months and she had yet to find a job._

_"Tell me all about it." He told her pulling her onto the couch where he had been sitting._

_"Well it's not what I wanted…but you're looking at the new marketing director for the B. Davis Corporation." She said still excited._

_"Well you've got to start somewhere…" He told her positively. "What is it?"_

_"Oh, that's the best part…it's a huge magazine," She pulled it out of her bag and showed him. She had been reading B. Davis since it had come out three years before, "and it's a clothing line: Clothes over Bros." She told him, "She's also doing a lot of new things this year, and told me that I could be of use with any ideas I've got."_

_He nodded still being the supportive man, "I'm really proud of you." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Now we can start planning the wedding." She told him. He had been putting this off, saying that they should have their life settled before they start planning the wedding. She agreed even though she felt differently._

* * *

Present day:

She slowly took her hands away and looked back at her sister, then into the audience at her parents. Her eyes landed on her best friend, Lucas Scott. He and Haley met when they were attending Brown. He has never really gotten along with Tyler, but for her sake never showed his dislike for the guy. He gave her a look of sorrow and she shook her head.

She didn't know what to do next, to laugh, to cry, to run, to walk, to let him leave. It was like time was standing still and the spotlight was on her. She took a deep breath and looked back at the man who was breaking her heart, without saying anything she walked down the aisle which she just came up. She didn't bother catching anyone's eyes, Lucas stood up and took her hand supportively, and Brooke stood on the other side. Her parents and slowly everyone else stood up and followed her out.


End file.
